


Chic Thrills

by auroraXborealis, bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Experimentation, Flirting, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Innuendo, Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing, Yugi gets taken care of, and well, flareshipping, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Yugi's life has been, for a lack of a better word, unfulfilling. He is not even quite sure how to fill this void. He just knows he needs something more.But when he is offered the opportunity to go for that something more, will he shy away from it or dive into the thrill?
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	Chic Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts).



> Well, today marks the birthday of one of our wonderful friend, Cleo, and we have decided to dip into dangerous unknown waters and work this little naughty piece for you, Queenie! We were both kind of nervous (and we did pull on our own hair at one point), but we do hope this offering pleases you.  
> Okay, honestly, in the end, we had a lot of fun writing this hihi
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Pants and Aurora

Yugi had absolutely no idea what he was doing here, or even why he had even agreed to this to start with.

Okay, let’s rewind this, shall we?

It had been a very gloomy month of December so far, with very little snow, the streets paved with ice instead of white, and grey clouds hovering around on most days. Now, Yugi was never one to let himself get affected by the weather, but no snow in December was bound to be depressing for anyone. Especially when the only few scattered snowflakes that had been granted to him were quickly washed away by cold rain. Blame climate change for that.

He had been awfully busy as he always was around this time of year, his game shop gaining momentum with people pouring in looking for end-of-year excitement and gifts for the whole family. His best friend operated the shop with him as always, but they were both pretty exhausted by the end of holiday season.

Jou was happily settled with his girlfriend of the past few years, Mai. They had even gotten an apartment together, and he had even uttered the word kids a few weeks ago. Things were looking really great for him. Yugi was happy… but also envious.

He had tried dating here and there, but it never seemed to satisfy him. There was always something amiss, and he could not quite put his finger on it. He found dating life… boring? It was all about swiping left and right nowadays and he sometimes wished he had been born in a different time, one where courting was still a thing.

As Christmas passed and the end of the year rolled around, he listened as Jou insisted he spend New Year’s Eve with him and Mai and a couple of their friends, but he could not find any enjoyment in that prospect. After his shift on December 30th, he wounded up at a pub, one he had never set foot in, and dropped down on one of the stools at the bar, his eyes looking at the menu, but not quite knowing what poison to quell his restless mind with.

He rested his head on his forearms and sighed.

“Isn’t there something off menu I could drown in?”

“Well, that depends what kind of thrill you are looking for.”

He whipped his head around and there stood the bartender smirking at him. For a second, his breath caught in his throat as he met with a pair of warm crimson eyes that seemed to be out of this world. The man was a bronzed individual, his caramel skin glowing even in the dim light of the pub, with tricoloured hair that resemble his own a little, but with scarlet tips. And that smirk. That mouth watering smirk.

The bartender leaning towards him. “And yes, you said that out loud.”

Yugi sat up straight and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to, I mean you have a wide variety of choice, I’m just…”

The man laughed lightly. “You’re looking for something different, I get it.”

He did not know what possessed him to do so, but he just spurted out his main preoccupation unexpectedly to a complete stranger. “That’s the problem! I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

That smirk was back with a glint of curiosity in those red eyes. “Try me.”

For a second, Yugi blinked. He shook his head, not quite sure he had understood right. “Excuse me?”

The man rested his elbows on top of the wooden surface of the bar and looked at him with childlike fascination. “Try me, tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“I…” Yugi started, overwhelmingly taken aback for a moment. Then the words came as if called out straight from his mouth. “I want something exciting. Something fresh. Something freeing. Something…” but the last one would not leave his lips.

But the bartender provided it nonetheless. “More?”

“Yes!” Yugi exclaimed a bit too loudly, before slapping his hand over his mouth.

The other chuckled and a playful smile appeared on his lips. “I may have a suggestion for you.”

Yugi peeled his hand away from his mouth with a raised eyebrow. He asked the question although he somehow knew the answer to it already. “We’re not talking about drinks anymore, are we?” he said.

The bartender cocked his head to the side and winked. “Well, I’m offering a different kind of cocktail if you’re up for it.”

The man laid a soft hand on his cheeks and leaned it, warmth instantly creeping up on Yugi’s face, but also settling down to another area. A finger pushed his head aside and it was directed towards looking at the other side of the pub.

“See that man glued to his phone sitting in that booth in the corner?” a voice with the most entrancing baritone sound whispered in his ear. “Go ask him for a Blue Dragon.” The hand left his face with a lingering caress. “And enjoy.”

And just like that, the man was gone to serve another customer at the end of the bar. Yugi blinked, not quite sure what had just happened, and suddenly felt the need to drown a very tall glass of ice water… or wash himself in it really.

He shook his head. What was he doing? He had just blurted out his issue to a ridiculously gorgeous bartender and this man had offered him something completely mysterious in exchange… and he actually wanted to do it.

He must have been bored out of his mind… or maybe just out of ideas on how to fill with constant void plaguing him.

And intrigued.

Definitely intrigued.

He took a deep breath and stood up from his stool, carefully taking the few steps between him and the aforementioned man that could provide him with… he did not really know what actually.

“I, hum… I’d like a Blue Dragon please,” he simply said as he reached the booth.

The man, a tall individual with legs for days and a professional coiffed mop of brown hair did not even raise his eyes from his cellphone, the blue light emitting from it giving his facial features an eerie glow. “Do I look like someone who cares what you would like?” a cold ice voice replied.

Yugi stood there, flabbergasted for a minute, but something inside him burned bright and gave him the confidence to retaliate. “Well, you tell me. I have yet to look at you, and you have yet to look at me too.”

The eyes finally darted up and met his in a staring contest between his own amethysts and those blue sapphires he had been granted to look at. The man slowly dropped his phone to the table in front of him, unfolded his legs before shifting slightly on the booth and, like a flower blooming in the desert, a wicked smile drew itself on his lips.

Now, the bartender had been exotic and very pleasing on the eyes, but this man? This man oozed a very different kind of charisma, one that commanded the whole room from just being in it. And those piercing blue eyes did nothing to calm the fire that had ignited in him a few minutes ago.

Damn, where was a glass of water when you needed one?!

The man leaned on his elbows, balancing his chin on his hands. “The bartender sent you here, right?” he demanded, his voice dripping with boldness.

Yugi nodded before finding his voice again. “He did.”

The smile of the man’s face twisted into a cocky smirk. “I can see why.”

“What do you mean?” Yugi asked back, not sure if he should feel insulted by that comment.

The man did not reply but he did pull out a little velvet box from somewhere next to him and slid it on the table towards Yugi. The shorter man picked it up and opened it, half expecting to find a pill or something, like some sort of drug maybe to give him a completely new experience. He did not want it to be that, hell, he would probably just leave the box on the table and leave if that happened to be it. He however did not expect to find a small beautifully crafted blue dragon nestled against the velvet with a string attached to it.

“Strap this to your phone and wait for the instructions,” the blue-eyed man ordered and he replaced the already perfectly lined lapels of his fancy jacket.

Yugi took the little dragon out of the box and simply stared at it. “I don’t understand.”

“Do you really need to?” was the last thing the other said before promptly returning to his phone without another word or glance his way.

Yugi left the pub right after that, now really sure what had just happened.

But the little blue dragon was now tied to his phone and there was something… thrilling about it.

***

Yugi had trouble falling asleep last night, his eyes always going back to that new trinket attached to his phone and thinking about why exactly he had accepted it without any questions. The morning at the shop seemed longer than it usually was and Jou kept trying to get him to agree to go to that gathering he was having that night, and Yugi could not want anything less at the moment.

But damned if he wanted to go back to that pub.

Just for another peak at either those crimson or blue eyes, both having haunted his dreams last night. Just as he was about to rebuff Jou another time and tell him he would be okay on his own for the evening, his phone chimed and vibrated from a new notification. Curious, he immediately took it out and blinked.

**Unknown caller ID**

And the text that accompanied it was even more cryptic.

**10 pm**

**1033 Main Street**

**Dress sharp.**

He just stared at his phone in disbelief. How…?

He looked at the tiny dragon whose eyes gleamed brightly for a brief second before his phone vibrated again.

**Be there.**

And right next to those last words was a tiny blue dragon emoji. Yugi wanted to be scared at how exactly this little device worked, but instead, he found himself utterly captivated. Jou inquired about the message, but Yugi only replied he had last minute plans for the night and that he was truly going to be okay. He felt like his friend wanted to push the issue, but he did not, which he was very grateful for at the moment.

How does one explain that they are following the path of a blue dragon to god knows where tonight?

The rest of the day was so very slow in Yugi’s mind and his nerves were slowly getting the best of him. He kept shifting from being excited about his evening to being extremely hesitant about it, wondering if he was going to fall down some rabbit hole of some sort and never climb back out to be seen again.

As soon as he got home, he emptied his closet looking for the cleanest and most sophisticated clothes he could find amongst the pile of stuff he owned. Luckily for him, he had purchased a pair of sleek black slacks that he had barely worn for a wedding a year ago, and Jou’s girlfriend Mai had persuaded him into buying a gorgeous eggplant coloured shirt. After a quick shower, he dressed in both of them and eyed himself in the mirror. This outfit needed something more…

He pulled his hair neatly into a ponytail, a few soft bangs still framing his face. He grabbed two leather bracers he loved wearing, although he never really did on an everyday basis, and slapped them on both of his wrists after rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. He looked at one of his chokers and instinctively, his fingers went for it, but they stopped as they hovered above it.

He needed something… sharper.

He went back to his clothes and cried in triumph when he dug up a black satin tie he had gotten for that same wedding. He opened up a Youtube tutorial on how to tie a perfect knot. He was on his third attempt, groaning, when the doorbell rang. He sighed, letting the insulting accessory fall around his neck and headed towards the door.

On the other side stood a well-dressed man, a delicate and perfectly curled mustache right under his nose, with a black square box in his gloved hands.

“I have a delivery for Yugi Mutou,” the man simply said.

Yugi blinked. “That would be me.”

The delivery man handed him the box which he immediately opened. Inside was a gorgeous black venetian mask delicately painted with gold motifs and soft ribbons to tie it. Right next to it was a small black card with only two words printed in white: **Wear me**.

Yugi grazed the edge of the mask with nimble fingers and looked back up at the man, completely dumbfounded. The man cleared his throat right before pointing at his neck.

“If I may, Sir,” he demanded politely.

Yugi did not quite understand for a moment before he remembered his crooked tie and poor knot job. “Oh, huh, sure,” he replied, embarrassed at his own lack of skill.

Confident fingers quickly work the tie into a neat and expert knot, tucked perfectly against his throat. The man smiled gently as he stepped back. He took a little bow before starting to retreat.

“Enjoy your evening,” he said as we walked down the corridor, but turned back around for a quick add. “And may I say, that purple looks good on you, Sir.”

“Thanks,” Yugi replied, still in a daze, holding the black box in his hands.

“What the hell did I just agree to?” he whispered to himself.

***

This had to be a dream.

This surely was a dream.

This could not be real.

But after shaking his head and pinching himself twice, Yugi realised that this was indeed not a dream. He had followed the instructions to a T, arrived at the address precisely on time and put his mask on right before ringing the bell. Another man dressed like the one who had delivered the mask had opened the gate and led him inside a luxurious three-level apartment that seemed almost out of this century with his grand wooden staircases flanking the long hallway, its plush richly coloured carpet soft under his shoes and its wall decorated with expensive looking paintings.

Everyone around him was dressed glamorously in either suits or gowns and dresses. Every single individual wore a mask just like him, with variances in their shapes and colours. The display of delicate lace, paintings and designs on every face was a sight to behold. A few people nodded and smiled as he passed them. He grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter circling around the patrons and was careful to sip it slowly as his head was already spinning trying to take everything in.

He found a comfortable spot against a wall and took a deep breath in. What had he expected by coming here? He knew absolutely no one and did not even know what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to behave or act or even ta-

“You should relax.”

He jerked his head aside and noticed a very tall man standing awfully close to him. He was dressed in a simple royal blue jacket and slacks with a white button down, but the way he carried himself made them look expensive right away. His face was only partially covered by a blue, white and silver half-mask, complementing his icy blue eyes. His hair was pushed back into a posh do and Yugi took only a second to recognize the man from the bar.

“How do you know I’m not?” Yugi retorted, slightly vexed and on edge by now.

The other merely kept looking at him. “Your shoulders are stiff. Your hands are jittery. And your cheeks are tense.”

That gaze was powerful enough to make it hard to swallow. “So?” he answered.

A smirk appeared on the lips of the taller man as he bent down to level his eyes with Yugi’s ones. “I would rather see them flushed,” he replied with a firm caress of thumb over one of the aforementioned cheeks.

Yugi forgot to breathe right there and just stood frozen as that thumb descended down his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin. He closed his eyes, unable to focus on anything but that hand snaking around his waist now and pulling him closer. Lips found the shell of his ear as words were uttered right into it.

“I was right, that mask was a perfect choice for those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Yugi thought his legs would give out at this precise moment if it had not been for that arm secured around his waist and for how he was pushed gently against the wall to rest on it when the other man pulled away with a devious smile. He gave him one last side smirk before retreating into the crowd. Yugi saw him briefly whisper into someone else’s ear, but he was still way too lightheaded from what had just happened to actually pay more attention.

He dropped his still half-full glass of wine onto the nearest table he could find. He was still trying to catch his breath, to regulate his heartbeat and to will the blood away from where it was stubbornly heading now. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to inhale slowly, and failing miserably at it.

He quickly glanced around and thankfully, no one had seemed to notice his interaction with the tall brunet, or perhaps, no one seemed to care. He saw a few couples being awfully friendly and some kissing, but the ambiance was still pretty laid back surprisingly, despite the motif. He briefly wondered if he should just grab his coat and go back home, away from all this…

… but something held him captive in his spot.

Just as he was making up his mind, another arm circled around his waist and pulled him against a muscular chest. What was it with these people and making him lose his ability to breathe, think and function correctly?

“Found you,” a soft baritone ushered in his ear.

Yugi could not be sure, but he thought he recognized this voice from last night too. It was dripping with the same charisma that had led him to all this. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicion, an almond coloured hand settled on his stomach. “You were looking?” he breathed out.

The hand on his stomach squeezed a little firmer, sending sparks along his spine as the bartender answered. “I was hoping.”

Yugi swallowed, giving him the time to steady his voice. “For what?”

“For you to be here,” the other confessed easily. “Call me intrigued by you.”

Yugi’s hands fell atop the other’s, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear a sharp intake of breath from the man behind him. The hand twisted to grab his and spun him around gently. Yugi drank in his appearance, all dressed in a very elegant crimson three piece suit complete with the open jacket, vest and slacks. A crisp white shirt sat beneath and had been paired with a finely patterned black tie adorned with a golden pin, complementing a pair of equally golden pendant earrings. His mask was simple, black leather with tiny embedded black stones framing his entrancing scarlet eyes.

The bartender held him as if they were about to dance, which Yugi somehow felt they actually were already doing just that around the very issue of his presence here.

Garnets held amethysts. “You said you were looking for something more.”

Yugi simply let go of his answer. “Yes.”

“How much more do you want?” the other asked earnestly.

And then, Yugi knew he would go along with whatever this evening was about to gift him with, even if only just for a night. “I guess we’ll just have to see,” he replied.

The hand on the small of his back pulled him flush, leaving not even an inch of distance between them. “Good answer.”

Yugi felt as if he was going to melt on the spot if someone did not do something about the temperature rising in the room. He felt himself flushing even deeper and breathing even harder. The crimson eyed man took his hand and pulled him along, weaving through all of the other people around them and leading Yugi towards god knows where.

But Yugi did not care, as long as something happened once they got to their destination. Anything. His eyes momentarily left the man in front of him, and as if called by them, he found a pair of icy blue eyes following them with interest. He did not know why but he wanted to reach out a hand to the other man, to have him come away with them too. Hopeful thinking he knew, but it was like needing both fire and ice to quench his desire. Then, the tall man shifted and disappeared from his view.

They made it to the end of the second floor corridor after laboriously climbing up the stairs and drifting amongst the patrons coming down themselves,.The bartender produced a key that he slipped into the keyhole before pushing on the heavy wooden door. Behind was a large library with tall stained glass windows, bookshelves lining the walls from bottom to top. A fire burned softly into the brick fireplace and no other light source was turned on. The man did not make any motion to turn them on either as he pulled Yugi along towards an antique sofa right next to one of the windows.

After settling Yugi on the couch, he removed his jacket and threw it on one of the other seats in the room. He unpinned his cufflinks and carefully rolled his sleeves as he stood right above him.

He smiled down at him. “I don’t usually hand my names to strangers,” he said before bending down, his nose coming to rest right against Yugi’s before softly gliding down his cheek. “…but I would love to hear it roll off your tongue.”

Yugi closed his eyes in apprehension. “What do you-“

A bronze finger laid on his lips, and his eyes snapped open back, immediately mesmerized by the other’s. “Call me Atem.” And Atem dropped a chaste kiss atop his lips. “Now say it,” he said while grabbing Yugi’s tie and keeping him right where he wanted him.

Yugi let the exotic name fall from his lips. “Atem…”

The tantalising lips found the sensitive spot right under his ear and kissed it firmly, emitting a soft shaky moan from Yugi.

“You gave him your name?”

Yugi’s eyes snapped open as he realised the presence of another person in the room, the tall blue eyed man leaning against the door with his arm crossed, a commanding presence about him that did definitely not help the way Yugi’s pants seemed to have gotten tighter by the minute.

Atem barely glanced back before kissing that erogenous spot slow and languorously again. “For very obvious reasons.”

Yugi could not take his eyes away from the other man, even if they were starting to glaze over. The smirk that appeared on his lips was downright devious. “Indeed, I quite like the sound of it against his tongue,” he replied as he pushed away from the door, closing the distance between themselves.

Yugi wanted to reply something, anything. Something coherent preferably, but Atem was still attacking his neck, nibbling, licking and kissing in perfect equilibrium, his hands loosening his tie to give him more access to that creamy skin. He himself did not know what to do with his hands as they dug in the velvet fabric of the sofa, holding on for dear life. Atem shifted to sit next to him, an arm once again finding residence around his core while his other hand worked the top two buttons of his shirt, now free from his constricting tie.

Yugi watched as the other man dropped one knee to the ground, uncurled the fingers from one of hands, and held it tenderly in his.

His icy eyes bore into his now half-lidded ones. “If you both don’t mind, I would like my serving of this too.”

He brought Yugi’s knuckles to his mouth and kissed them softly before working the leather bracelet off and dropping an open mouth kiss on the tender skin of the inside of his wrist, sending a delicious shiver all the way from his fingertips to his toes. His neck was currently being ravished by Atem and his hand was being directed right behind the brunet’s head as he bit the inside of his elbow.

It was too much yet not enough all at once. He felt like drowning in the moment, and boy did he want to just let this current sweep him away completely. He did not even know how he was managing to keep breathing through all that.

The lips against the heated skin on his arm moved. “Feeling more relaxed now, Yugi?”

In a moment of clarity, he wondered how they actually knew his name. He started voicing his worry, but was cut halfway. “How did yo-“

“Kaiba has his ways,” Atem whispered in his ear, briefly stopping his ministrations on his neck to give a quick nib on his ear lobe before returning to his assault, fingers kneading the skin of his neck with agile fingers.

He heard a low chuckle from the man before him, who stood up and took the time to peel off his jacket before sitting down on his other side. He took his hand again and kissed his palm. “Many ways I’d love to show you if you let me.”

Atem grabbed his chin and softly turned his head so he could look straight into his eyes. “Just say the word, Yugi,” he said.

Yugi blinked before being able to form a question. “What?”

Kaiba nuzzled his neck for the back, his lips ghosting his pulse point. “Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Yugi swallowed and took a deep breath. What did he want? Did he want this? “I…” he trailed unsure, but then something clicked inside of him. This craving for that something more. “…no.”

“No what?” the tall man asked while Yugi’s eyes were still on Atem.

“No, I don’t want you to stop,” he affirmed with certainty before turning his face around and finding the sapphires there waiting for him. “I don’t want this to stop.”

A large smile traced itself on Kaiba’s lips. “Good.”

Atem dropped a delicate kiss on his temple. “Because I don’t think we’d want to let you go.”

The bronzed man’s lips found their way to his and softly, they coaxed him one of the most sensual kisses he had ever been gifted with. He moaned as a tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he gave all too willingly. While his mouth was being dominated by one of these gorgeous men, his shirt was being opened by the other, the tie now discarded somewhere unimportant, each button carefully unpinned. The hem of his shirt was tucked out of his slacks and a warm hand slid across his chest, eliciting even more sounds from him, crosses between moans and needy whines.

His lips disconnected from Atem’s when he pulled to a seated position across Kaiba’s lap and they were promptly reclaimed by the blue eyed man who wasted no time in invading his mouth at his turn. Atem’s kisses had been slow and sensual, Kaiba’s ones were confident and commanding, so different yet just as disarming as the other’s.

Yugi’s skin was on fire and it burned even brighter as Atem reached across and latched onto one of his now exposed nipples with greedy lips while his hands massaged the skin across his hip bones. In the rare moments of lucidity he was allowed during this impressive display of skills, he kept wondering back to what he had done to deserve this, to deserve such a thrill and threat and _everything_.

Kaiba nibbled on his bottom lip gingerly before pulling away, but only an inch. Yugi’s eyes peeled open slowly and the entrancing blue eyes looking back at him were filled with desire and affection.

“If this ever feels like too much, just tell us,” Kaiba spoke with honesty.

Yugi did not know why but he found himself smirking. “Do your best,” he replied.

The smirk was returned to him. “Is that a challenge?”

He closed the distance and right before his lips touched the other, he stopped. “Why not make it one?” he answered coyly.

Atem let go of his nipple with a pop and laughed. “Where did you suddenly fall from, you naughty little thing?” he exclaimed right before claiming his lips into a brief but intense kiss once more.

As soon as he was given back the ability to speak, Yugi smiled. “I don’t know, but I certainly landed into the right place.”

Kaiba chuckled into his ear. “We’ll make sure you did.”

He shifted the man of his lap and opened up his leg, making an opening for Atem to stand in as this one dove back for another dose of lips, both hands cradling Yugi’s face tenderly. Kaiba let his hands slide down until they settled against the very present bulge in Yugi’s pants and just a soft graze of his fingers had the small man bucking and moaning loader, the sounds being swallowed happily by the man kissing him.

Yugi jerked his hips, desperate for more, and almost whined when he heard and felt the click of his belt being opened. Two sets of hands worked on pulling off the constricting slacks and Atem let go of his lips to kneel before him. Yugi caught sight of those beautiful crimson eyes still framed by that leather mask and maintained their gaze as the tanned man slid his hands underneath his butt, giving it a firm squeeze before grabbing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, freeing his leaking arousal.

Yugi’s head jerked back as a tongue lashed out and like the pre-come seeping from the tip of his member, falling securely against Kaiba’s shoulder who held onto him. Skillful fingers found both of his nipples and alternated between pinching and rolling them between index and thumb, and it felt so acute to be stimulated so expertly at both places simultaneously that Yugi barely had the time to slap a hand against his mouth to restrain a violently loud moan.

He felt the vibration of a soft snicker against his cock and firm fingers grab the hand blocking his mouth, peeling it away from it. “Don’t shy away from us now. Let us hear that pretty voice,” Kaiba encouraged in his ear before dropping an open mouth kiss on the dip between his neck and shoulder before biting softly.

At the same time, Atem’s mouth engulfed him and slowly took every inch of him inside. The sound that came out of Yugi’s mouth was downright sinful, both of his hands searching for something to anchor himself to before he flew too high. One of them reached behind Kaiba’s head, digging in the soft brown locks and the other land on Atem’s bobbing head, his fingers caressing his hair, as both men kept treating him with care and passion.

Yugi had absolutely no idea what he was doing here, or even why he had even agreed to this to start with.

But hell, was this not something more indeed.

***

Yugi blinked his bleary eyes before rubbing them vigorously to clear. His efforts did little to help, his eyes remaining as dry as if he had not slept. His head ached mildly, thoughts pushed deep beneath its groggy stupor. How long did he even sleep? From the soreness he felt, he doubted he had slept for very long.

After a few more blinks, his surroundings came into focus. A thick white duvet with crisp white linen sheets were piled in haphazard mountains just beyond his nose. The crests of these mountains were bathed in a swatch of morning light.

_Wait one second._

He did not have white sheets. Or a duvet this thick for that matter.

_Where am I?_

This question ignited a flurry of others, prompting him to shift and untangle himself from the sheets. Only as he moved did more information and more questions come to light.

_Where are my clothes?_

He was naked. Proper naked. Every article of clothing had been removed from his body except for a tie loosely knotted around his neck. However, this was not the tie he had arrived with. The finely patterned black tie was much too nice to be any of his. It did, however, remind him of his own in a way, as he had been wearing a tie to the party, but he did not have even the slightest idea where it could have gone.

Spurred on by this new question, Yugi lifted his less than clear head and scanned his surroundings for his tie. The bedroom he had fallen asleep in was vast, outfitted like an interior designer with a flair for the modern had gone wild. A sleek dresser stood in a corner next to the walk-in closet, a dark crimson pair of pants hung halfway off its surface as if it had been cast aside by some wanton force. Even from this distance, Yugi could tell these were not his pants. He lifted himself up to sit, the new vantage revealing a linen button down much too large for his small frame and a royal blue blazer much too broad for his shoulders. He spied three sparkling and mysterious masks discarded among the clothing on the plush area rug and wait… was that his pair of pants?

“Huh…” Yugi muttered quietly to himself before turning his sights off the mix of formal wear and back onto the bed. Just then, he caught one of the mountains of sheets next to him moving.

The sheet was pulled back slightly with a groan, unleashing a starburst of tricoloured hair above the hem.

Oh.

 _Ohhhhhh_.

Yugi felt a flush creep up onto his cheeks. He would be able to recognize that hair anywhere. It was that hot bartender, Atem! Had they just…

From the looks of things, they _definitely_ had.

Yugi’s mixture of awe and excitement nearly made him ready for a round two right here and now. As he fully realized his reaction, he gasped and balled the sheets tightly against his body. It was a good thing too, since the rest of the sheet pulled back in the process, revealing those gorgeous crimson eyes.

“Good morning,” came the purr that sent a shock through Yugi’s body. Seeing Atem laying there, relaxed and half asleep, started to fill in the gaps of his piecemeal, foggy memories of the night before. He remembered masks hiding faces, revealing only gem tones eyes. The push and pull tease of the two men in the library, dangerous and decadent, as they worked him over from head to toe with tongues and touches alike. It was a night to remember, indeed. But now the bartender’s greeting sounded ever confident, although from the glimmer in his eye, Yugi began to wonder if he had the same groggy questions brewing in his mind.

“Ah, yeah, good morning,” Yugi scratched at the back of his head and gave a cheery smile. “Sleep well?”

“Hmmm… I don’t know about that. I feel exhausted and utterly spent,” Atem responded with a smirk, rubbing the side of his face.

Yugi swallowed. “Same here. It was quite the party, I guess.”

“Oh yes, I suppose it was.” Atem’s smirk pulled at his already frayed nerves, a sear worth feeling. Yugi glanced down at the bronzed skin of his neck and bare chest peeking out from the sheets, a few fresh bite marks peppering it. The muscles rippled beneath as Atem propped himself up on his elbow. “So, what do you suggest we do now?”

Before Yugi could even respond, a third voice joined their conversation, the authoritative tone prompting Yugi to swing around.

“I can think of a few things.” The mountain of sheets behind Yugi spoke before their snowy white sheet caps were shed, revealing a man with handsome angular features and a tousle of brown hair. His piercing blue eyes glanced briefly at Atem before settling their intense stare on Yugi.

Where Atem brought fire, Kaiba brought ice. A cool prickle sent shivers down his spine, making the sensations Atem’s presence had provided to become even more pronounced. Despite the cool, Yugi felt his flush deepen as the brown-haired man’s mouth twisted in a minute, yet confident smirk.

“Atem is right, it was quite the party,” Kaiba said, his voice dropping as he continued to capture Yugi’s attention, “and you were most certainly the life of it.”

The comment, a compliment said salacious and wanting made him shiver even more. He remembered the feel of Kaiba’s lips against his neck and so very urgently wanted them there again, a chill against his feverish skin.

“I’d have to agree,” Atem’s deep voice from his other side stoked the fire building deep in his gut. From his tone, he knew that Atem felt that pull as well.

“You know,” Kaiba’s ice made him tremble with need, “the party does not have to stop if you don’t want it to.”

“I’d like it to continue, if you are game.” Atem flash fire seared that blush on Yugi’s face.

He was definitely game. This time, however, he had one caveat.

“I’m in on one condition.” Fire and ice turned to face him head on. “It’s my turn to treat _you_.”

Yugi could feel the charge ignite between them as he reached up and undid the tie hanging around his neck. Both Atem and Kaiba watched with rapt gazes as Yugi balled up the tie in one hand and leaned over to pull the sheets off Atem’s body with the other. Despite the warm ambiance of the morning light, the sight unveiled was just as arousing as it had been in the dark of the night before. From one lingering glance, he could tell that Atem was more than ready for him.

He pulled himself on top of the man’s lap to the vocal delight of the other and with a small wink he gathered Atem’s wrists in his hand. As he started to knot the tie around them, Yugi echoed the words the other had uttered to him last night.

“Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Atem’s mouth parted slightly beneath the ruddy flush growing on his cheeks as Yugi tugged the knot secure. His next words were released in a series of pants. “That will... not be necessary.”

Yugi secured the other end to the headboard pulling Atem’s arms taut above his head. “That’s perfect… Atem.”

The man beneath him shivered and moaned at the sound of his name, his hips bucking his throbbing erection roughly against Yugi’s with a sear. Yugi could not catch his own moan before it tore from his lips, ragged and needy. Its end, however, was muffled by lips against his own, a salve to the fire ablaze beneath him. Yugi reached up to cup Kaiba’s jaw, sealing them securely in their fervid kiss. Yugi’s world spun, the sensations against his lips and groin compounding as Kaiba’s hands pulled him in roughly, coursing down his back to slap him firmly on the ass.

Their kiss broke as Kaiba hovered just beyond his breath. He watched Kaiba drop a hand to his own crotch, starting a slow, methodical rub through the sheet. “Do your thing to him and I will give you a little treat myself.”

Yugi did not have to be told twice.

Turning his attention to those rubies shining up from the sheets beneath him, Yugi traced his finger slowly along the contours of Atem’s jaw, neck and chest, savouring in the shiver and twitches of the bound man.

“Yugi,” the plea was met by another desperate buck of the man’s hips. “You… tease.”

He smiled impishly as he bent down to hover just beyond Atem’s lips, so close he could feel his breath. As much as he wanted to kiss him senseless right now, from the look in Atem’s eye and telltale throb of the other’s cock against his thigh, he decided to delay their gratification for a few moments longer. He pulled away to rasped his teeth against Atem’s jawline, moving back with a hum and taking a nip at his earlobe.

“Oh Yugi…” came the purr, punctuated by another thrust.

Yugi pulled close to hungrily taste Atem once again, their pent up energy nearly explosive upon contact. As their tongues began their push and pull, Yugi felt another pair of lips press against the nape of his neck. As Kaiba shifted to pull his chest flush against Yugi’s back, the shorter man reached a hand back to knot his fingers in Kaiba’s hair to hold him against that spot. All the while, Yugi continued to slowly reduce the confident and assertive Atem to a panting, flushed mess beneath him.

This was certainly one hell of a way to kick off the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Our Tumblrs:  
> [xauroraxborealisx](https://xauroraxborealisx.tumblr.com/)  
> [Atems-leather-pants](https://atems-leather-pants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
